Oggy! The Movie/Transcript
A transcript of Oggy! The Movie. Transcript: SHELDON J. PLANKTON: Please, come closer. Have a seat. (Kamen Rider 4 growls) SHELDON J. PLANKTON: Tell me what makes you think you are so qualified for this assignment? KAMEN RIDER 4: Well, my previous occupation was Captain of the Galactic Alliance but after my last mission, I was retired. SHELDON J. PLANKTON: You let Experiment 626 escape. KAMEN RIDER 4: It wasn't my fault! The little trog... SHELDON J. PLANKTON: Calm down! This job has absolutely nothing to do with 626. KAMEN RIDER 4: I know what the job is about and I believe I know the location of the item you seek. SHELDON J. PLANKTON: Where is it? Where? KAMEN RIDER 4: A tiny planet in Gamma Quadrant. They call it Earth. (Slicin Sand by Elvis Presley plays) BOKO: Hey, Debbie, you need some help? Let me give you a hand. DEBBIE THORNBERRY: Where's Eliza? BOKO: She's not with you? SQUIDWARD TENTACLES: Look, a parking space! Whoa! Uhh. Uhh. EUGENE H. KRABS: Ridiculous Earth vehicle. Needs evil genius tune-up. SQUIDWARD TENTACLES: I am thrilled. My very first day at an Earth beach. I've been studying mingling with locals. Hang loose! APPLEJACK: Whatever. EUGENE H. KRABS: Are you sure woolly one-piece bathing suit is from proper century? SQUIDWARD TENTACLES: Absolutely. Put on your hat. DEBBIE THORNBERRY: Have you two seen Eliza? EUGENE H. KRABS: We thought little girl was with you. ELIZA THORNBERRY: Today, you'll take your rightful place as part of the Hawaiian community. Are you ready? OGGY: Hajibah! ELIZA THORNBERRY: Nice skirt, but you don't need to dress up. Just be yourself. OGGY: Unh! Hi! ELIZA THORNBERRY: Maybe not that much yourself. Now, remember, in Hawaii everybody calls each other "cousin." Not because we're all related because we're one big ohana one happy family. OGGY: Mmm. Mmm. ELIZA THORNBERRY: You'll be fine. Just say, "Aloha, cousin." Go on. OGGY: Aloha, cousin. HAROLD FRUMPKIN: No! TIMBER SPRUCE: I got it. Huh? OGGY: Heh. Aloha, cousin. ZEPHYR BREEZE: Mmm. Smells good. SHREK (HUMAN): OK, who wants to slice the pineapple? OGGY: Aggataga! (chainsaw buzzing, everyone runs and yells) MEN: What happened? OGGY: Whoa! (chainsaw buzzing) ELIZA THORNBERRY: Oh, no. EUGENE H. KRABS: Not good. BOKO: Hey, that's my chain saw. OGGY: Whoa! (crashes) ZEPHYR BREEZE: That blue dude, he's, like, totally freaky. SHREK (HUMAN): I told Eliza no pets. (Eliza Thornberry looks sad, Oggy walks away) OGGY: H-h-hi. Hi. Hello. Ohh. ELIZA THORNBERRY: I brought ice cream. OGGY: Ohh. ELIZA THORNBERRY: It wasn't that bad. After you left, I got to help put out the fire. OGGY: Oh. No cousins. ELIZA THORNBERRY: You're a part of our ohana now but getting everybody else to like you is harder. Trust me. I know. OGGY: I'm freaky. ELIZA THORNBERRY: You're different. You're one of a kind like Frankenstein. OGGY: Ohh. (squishes) DEBBIE THORNBERRY: You sure you can watch Eliza for a couple of hours? SQUIDWARD TENTACLES: You two go, have a good time. Everything here is completely under control. (fire bursts) Aah! (clangs) Why, I'm even fixing my very first Earth dinner. DEBBIE THORNBERRY: You're fixing cat food. SQUIDWARD TENTACLES: I know. It makes its own gravy. (slurps) Mmm. DEBBIE THORNBERRY: Here. Why don't you take this? SQUIDWARD TENTACLES: Leafy greens? DEBBIE THORNBERRY: No. It's money for pizza. BOKO: They deliver. SQUIDWARD TENTACLES: Really? Fascinating. BOKO: Don't worry. They'll be fine. DEBBIE THORNBERRY: Yeah, I guess they're OK but I think Squidward tries on my clothes. BOKO: Ooh. (Squidward Tentacles runs away) EUGENE H. KRABS: Insert tab "A" into chromosome "B." OGGY: Um, Krabs? EUGENE H. KRABS: Spies! Oh, 626. What do you want? I'm busy doing genius work here. OGGY: Oh. Kanja-ooga. EUGENE H. KRABS: No cousins? Well, of course not. We are each one of a kind, you and I evil genius scientist and evil genius creation all alone in infinite universe. Sure, you have maybe found tiny adopted Earth family but we have no, as you say, cousins. OGGY: Oh. (ship rumbling) EUGENE H. KRABS: What is this? SQUIDWARD TENTACLES: Must be the pizza. I'll get it! (door opens) Kamen Rider 4! (door closes) ELIZA THORNBERRY: He's come back for Oggy. Hurry. We can sneak out the back. SQUIDWARD TENTACLES: Mr. Krabs, where are you going? EUGENE H. KRABS: I got to take care of thing. SQUIDWARD TENTACLES: What is that? EUGENE H. KRABS: What is what? (crashes, Eliza Thornberry screams, Squidward Tentacles gasps) ELIZA THORNBERRY: You can't have Oggy, you big dummy! OGGY: Dinko te fabba. KAMEN RIDER 4: I'm not fat and I'm not here for the failed experiment 626. (gun zaps Oggy in the bag) ELIZA THORNBERRY: Oggy! KAMEN RIDER 4: Where's Mr. Krabs? EUGENE H. KRABS: You must take this and hide. SQUIDWARD TENTACLES: Oh, no. This is something bad evil and bad. EUGENE H. KRABS: Take it. Take it. SQUIDWARD TENTACLES: No. Evil. EUGENE H. KRABS: Take it. Take it. SQUIDWARD TENTACLES: No. Bad. EUGENE H. KRABS: Take it. Take it. SQUIDWARD TENTACLES: No. Evil. EUGENE H. KRABS: Take it. Take it. SQUIDWARD TENTACLES: No. Bad. KAMEN RIDER 4: Very funny. EUGENE H. KRABS: Not to make a peep, my little octopus creature or entire galaxy is doomed SQUIDWARD TENTACLES: But how am I supposed to breathe? (roof crashes) KAMEN RIDER 4: Eugene H. Krabs. EUGENE H. KRABS: Kamen Rider 4. Not see long time. KAMEN RIDER 4: Where are they? EUGENE H. KRABS: They? Who they? KAMEN RIDER 4: The other 625 experiments. EUGENE H. KRABS: Ha ha ha. You must have me confused with other evil genius scientist. KAMEN RIDER 4: What have we here? EUGENE H. KRABS: Uh, is ping-pong ball. Is Earth sport. Like tennis, but tinier. KAMEN RIDER 4: You're a bad liar, Mr. Krabs. Where are the other experiment pods? EUGENE H. KRABS: I never discuss scientific research with big dummies. KAMEN RIDER 4: Then perhaps you'll discuss it with your former partner, Dr. Plankton. EUGENE H. KRABS: Plankton is alive? KAMEN RIDER 4: And he wants his experiments back. SQUIDWARD TENTACLES: Mr. Krabs? Help? ELIZA THORNBERRY: He's taking Mr. Krabs! OGGY: Ookata Krabs. KAMEN RIDER 4: What? (Oggy grunting) ELIZA THORNBERRY: No! (explosion) OGGY: Krabs! (ship whooshing) ELIZA THORNBERRY: What are we going to do? Where are you going? Wait up! Mr. Krabs and Squidward's ship. (electricity buzzing) ELIZA THORNBERRY: Don't we need the keys? OGGY: Kanjijibe. Zz-zzz. (engine starts) OGGY: Ha ha ha! (ship whooshing, La Cucaracha song plays) BOKO: Thanks for the... Well, I guess it was a date. Was it? DEBBIE THORNBERRY: We split the bill. BOKO: Yeah, but I paid the tip. DEBBIE THORNBERRY: Boko, I'm not ready for a real date yet. Things are still kind of lolo around here. BOKO: Come on. How bad can it be? DEBBIE THORNBERRY: Oh, no. (thunder crashes) DEBBIE THORNBERRY: Eliza? Eliza! BOKO: Anybody here? DEBBIE THORNBERRY: Eliza! No sign of her. BOKO: Or Oggy or those other two. DEBBIE THORNBERRY: You stay here in case anybody comes back. I'm going to go into town to look for them. BOKO: I'm sure it's OK. She's probably just hanging out with her new friends. ELIZA THORNBERRY: Whoo-hoo! Do it again. OGGY: Ha! Krabs. KAMEN RIDER 4: Computer, lock hyperdrive coordinates on... (crashes) Huh? OGGY: Ha ha! EUGENE H. KRABS: Hey! Whoa! 626, please to be sharper with the shooting. Ha! Right up his after-burner. KAMEN RIDER 4: Damage? KAMEN RIDER 4'S SPACESHIP COMPUTER: Engine one, 75% capacity. (crashes, squishes) 50% capacity. OGGY: Ah ha ha ha ha! ELIZA THORNBERRY: You had coffee today, didn't you? OGGY: Coconut cake and coffee. KAMEN RIDER 4: Activate boosters. ELIZA THORNBERRY: That way! That way! KAMEN RIDER 4: Reroute engine power to rear cannon and lock on target. KAMEN RIDER 4'S SPACESHIP COMPUTER: Target locked. KAMEN RIDER 4: Fire. ELIZA THORNBERRY: Good steering. OGGY: Mahalo. ELIZA THORNBERRY: Aah! OGGY: Aggataka! Category:Transcripts